The present invention relates to a video tape recorder, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for copying a program recorded on a video tape by using two video tape recorders.
Generally, a double deck audio cassette tape recorder has a record/playback deck together with an exclusive playback deck. A recorded cassette tape is loaded in the exclusive playback deck and the pause and playback buttons are pressed, whereas an empty cassette tape is loaded in the record/playback deck and the record button is pressed. Then the record/playback deck is operated in a record mode, while the exclusive playback deck is changed from a pause mode to a playback mode, so that the dubbing operation is performed.
However, a video tape recorder occupies too large a volume to be provided with two decks. Accordingly a recorded video tape is dubbed by using two video tape recorders, thus making it complicated to perform a precise dubbing. For example, one video tape recorder is operated in the playback mode, and the other in the record mode by hand selection of a user. In this case, if the playback mode of one video tape recorder starts prior to the record mode of the other video tape recorder, the beginning of the video tape is partially not dubbed.